Lost and Found
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Bruce knew that Natasha meant well when she'd decided to go on a family vacation to Tony's house. But she'd never planned to arrive to find Tony's house trashed, and a message on the door. Much less a message from the fearsome demigod, Loki.
1. Practical Jokes

"You're _sure_ Director Fury said that this was the right one?" Bruce Banner asked Tony Stark. He was examining a bottle with a label that was written in Ariel font and was in size 26, it read: _DANGER: EXPLOSIVE. _Bruce couldn't be sure, but he thought Tony was mistaken.

"Positive!" Tony exclaimed. "Don't you see? It says _Scientists: Please Test_."

"You don't have your glasses on, Tony," Bruce reminded him.

"Oh, right." Tony dug around in his desk for his glasses. He examined the bottle again. "Oh. It's an explosive."

Bruce nodded. "So are you sure we should test it?" Bruce asked.

"No." Tony said, but retrieved a test tube full of yellow liquid anyways. "But who cares? I want to see what happens."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bruce said.

"So? I'm full of bad ideas." Bruce had to admit that that was true.

"Tony, it's not safe!" Bruce exclaimed as a drop of the matter inside the bottle fell into the test tube with the yellow liquid.

"No!" Bruce yelled. He took the test tube from Tony, staring as the yellow liquid turned to orange. Was it going to blow up? But nothing happened. Bruce waited a few seconds, but still nothing happened.

Tony burst out laughing. "It was yellow water and red food dye! April Fool's!"

Bruce glared at him. He'd just made a fool out of himself over _coloured water and food dye_. Tony could be so immature sometimes. It was like he was going into a second childhood. It wouldn't surprise him. Anything was possible nowadays.

But Bruce had to admit that he'd forgotten that it was April 1st, even though it was clearly marked on Tony's daughter's calendar. You see, in the time that they'd been gone, the Avengers had had kids.

Steve had married Peggy Carter on September 21st four years ago- Bruce and Tony had invented a mixture that allowed perpetual youth- and they'd had Sally Louise Rogers a year later, on November 14th of three years ago. Sally's little sister, Amelia "Amy" Rose Rogers, had come four years after her sister, on March 23rd of this year.

Tony and Pepper had married next, on June 19th three years ago. They had a daughter and a son, Emilee Maria Stark, and Jonathan Bryce Stark. Emilee and Jonathan were two years old.

Clint and Natasha Romanoff had been married in the same year that Emilee and Jonathan were born in. They had a six-month-old set of triplets, America Isabelle, Penelope "Penny" Grace, and Jennifer Ray Barton.

And, just last year, Bruce had married Betty Ross. Betty was pregnant with twins, so the doctors said.

"Daddy! Johnny is playing with the sprinkler again!" Emilee called through the glass door.

It was hectic in the Avengers Tower, since each family had moved in. Tony cursed and ran upstairs after Emilee. Bruce smiled. Despite his childish actions, Tony had also matured since he'd had kids. He was far more responsible (minus the incident today) since he had children in his house.

A tower-wide broadcast from Natasha caught Bruce's attention. "Attention, everyone! Family meeting in the living room, now!" Natasha, and everyone else, considered them all a big family. The kids even considered each other's parents to be their aunts and uncles, and everyone called him and Betty "Uncle Bruce" and "Aunt Betty."

Bruce went upstairs. Natasha called family meetings often, but he felt like this was some kind of proposal of an idea.

"All right, everyone!" Natasha exclaimed. Poor John, Bruce thought. He was the only little boy in the tower, it must get lonely for him. Especially being surrounded by girls. Hopefully Betty would give him a cousin to play with.

"All right, people, we're going to Tony's house in Malibu on vacation," Natasha declared. "I want you each to pack a suitcase and meet back here in forty-five minutes. We're on the next flight out."

Sally's face lit up. She'd been to Tony's house before, but none of the other kids had. Well, not that they'd remember. Amy let out a cry. Her eyes had the light of a smile in them.

"We're going to Daddy's house!" Emilee cried. The kid was smart, for her age. She'd been able to speak at nine months, and she could speak full sentences at age two. She'd inherited Tony's brain.

Among the excited atmosphere the kids had created, Bruce could detect a note of sadness in Tony's eyes. Nobody ever mentioned Tony's third child. Alana Rachelle Stark had been captured by government forces when she was no more than a year old. She had actually been Tony and Pepper's first child. Alana had been born before Tony and Pepper were married. Alana would be nine years old by now.

The kid had been smart, as smart, maybe smarter, than Emilee. Her brown curls had always bounced when she laughed. Everyone missed her terribly. Bruce could tell that Tony was feeling that loss. He wouldn't want her to miss her cousins' first vacation.

Pepper rubbed Tony's back, sensing that he was upset.

The kids sprinted up to their rooms to pack.

"So, boys, you will be mature on this trip," Natasha said sternly. "Understood? No funny business."

Steve looked aghast. "Who, me?" he asked.

"Yes, you," Natasha said. "I've seen some of your tricks. I heard about the water-and-food-colouring thing, Tony." She glared at him. "That's not funny."

Tony recovered, and shifted in his seat. "Yeah, it was," he protested. "It was awesome. Bruce totally wasn't expecting it."

Bruce glared at him. This would be a long vacation.


	2. Chapter 2: Message on the Door

"I'm hungry!" Sally whined.

"I hungwy!" Penny echoed.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Clint, get them something to eat," she ordered.

"Why me?" Clint protested.

"Because you're standing up." She glared at her husband. "Do you want our children to starve?"

"All right, all right!" Clint exclaimed in defeat. He sprinted toward the nearest McDonald's.

The three families, Bruce, and Betty stood in the airport at the gate. They were waiting for their plane. Since Happy had been busy with Marshall, an Irish girl Tony had met at the Stark Expo a few years ago, and therefore busy with the private jet, they'd had to use a public plane. The kids were overcome with excitement.

Natasha took a bag from her carry-on backpack. "Now, you guys, there's a surprise for you in this bag," Natasha said. "We'll go from youngest to oldest. Stand in a line and close your eyes."

Natasha draped a blanket over a couple chairs and hid behind the blanket-covered chairs. "Open your eyes," Natasha instructed. "Sally, can you put Jenny, America, and Penny at the front?" she asked, rolling her eyes. It looked like they'd just gotten in a line. Sally nodded. She directed Natasha's three children to the front of the line. She still remained hidden.

"Now put Emilee and John behind those three," Natasha continued, "And you and Amy can stand at the back."

Soon, the kids were in the correct order.

"Open your eyes," Natasha called. The kids, except Sally, blinked there eyes open. "Now, Tony..." she nodded at him, "There's a fishing rod in my backpack. Can you grab it?"

Tony looked at her like she was crazy, but did as she asked. It was no more than a stick with string and fishhook tied to the end.

"Give me their lunches," Natasha hissed to Clint, who'd returned with the meal. He put them beside her.

"Merry, grab the fishing rod from Tony," Natasha said to her daughter. Tony handed her the rod. "Now toss it over the blanket."

The line fell beside Natasha. She tied the line around America's headphones, and stabbed the fishhook into her lunch. Her daughter brought it back to her, and smiled. America's headphones had a stick of gum wedged into one of the ears. They said that ears popped on the plane, so she packed a stick of gum for everyone in case that happened. America's headphones were blue and purple, her favourite colours.

Penny got the same thing, except that her burger had bacon on it, and her headphones were green and yellow.

Each kid soon had the whole package: a pair of headphones, a burger and a pack of fries, and a stick of gum. Natasha also gave them each a McFlurry.

Natasha had one more thing to give them. Inside the last bag, which was from FutureShop, were the kids' early Christmas presents. Tony had bought them. The kids each got an iPod (though they'd all decided that an iPod Nano was safer for America, Penny, and Jenny.

The kids squealed with delight. Each iPod matched the style of the headphones they'd gotten.

"Flight number ninety-one to Malibu, California, boarding now," a man announced.

The kids formed a line. Each kid stood with her brother or sister, and parents. Natasha held Jenny's hand, Jenny held America's hand, America held Penny's hand, and Penny held Clint's hand.

Five hours and thirty-five minutes later, the plane landed at LAX, and they went to the baggage claim.

Natasha called out the kids' names as their suitcase came by on the conveyor belt. "Emilee! Where's Emilee?" Natasha called.

The girl was asleep in Bruce's arms. Tony took his daughter's suitcase.

"Okay, Sally! Here's yours!" Natasha exclaimed. Steve's daughter ran forward and grabbed her suitcase. She then went to stand beside her father. "Amy!" Sally's sister sprinted up to Natasha, grabbed her suitcase without so much as a thank-you, and ran back to Peggy. "Johnny, here's yours!" The only boy raced up and snatched his suitcase from Natasha.

Natasha handed her daughters' suitcases to them. The parents were able to find their own luggage.

They took a limo to Tony's house. But when they got to Tony's house, they found terror. The house was trashed. The kids and parents went inside.

"What happened here?" Peggy asked, just as Betty groaned.

Two minutes later, Betty groaned again.

"Oh, no," Betty moaned. "I think the babies are coming."

Bruce was instantly alert. He looked to Pepper and said one word. "Hospital." Pepper nodded. Bruce, Pepper, and Betty left the house.

"Guys!" Natasha exclaimed once they'd left. Steve, Peggy, Tony, Clint, and Peggy gathered around the door. There was a noted taped to it.

_Tony, _

_Hello again, though I am not sure you will be as pleased to hear from me as I will be to hear from you, once I've said what I have to say. _

_I have your daughter. _

_She is with me. And if you want to see her again, you'd better come prepared to fight. Because you can't honestly think I will give her up. _

There was no need to look at the signature to know who'd left this note. Loki was back. He was at large. And he had Alana. This was a job for the Avengers. Loki had to expect a fight. And he needed to be prepared to be defeated. Because the Avengers were much, much stronger than him.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation and Decoration

While Bruce, Pepper, and Betty went to the hospital, the others stayed at Tony's house. The two women left in the house, Natasha and Peggy, gathered everyone in the trashed living room. Emilee and Jonathan scrambled for a comfy seat on a dust-covered couch.

"All right, everyone!" Natasha exclaimed. "Nobody is doing anything or going anywhere until this place is cleaned up. We'll do something about Loki later, Tony-" she noticed his look of protest, "But for now, we have to make this place suitable to live in. We are _not_ going to depend on Dummy to be the clean-up crew."

Dummy, who swept quietly in the corner, whirred at her in thanks. "Okay, we are each going to clean a certain area of the house- yes, even the adults. Pick an area and let's go."

Two hours later, the house was neat and tidy, and there was still no news on the Banner twins. Bruce was probably too busy doing his I'm-going-to-be-a-father thing.

"Tony, could you have JARVIS give us hourly updates on Betty? Bruce will probably text you if something new happens," said Natasha when they'd finished cleaning the house. "Good job, everyone. Now, listen. I want to decorate the house to welcome Bruce, Betty, and the boys home. So we're going to decorate it, okay?"

Sally clapped her hands with excitement. "Blue," said Natasha. "We need lots of blue. Once we've decorated, we can take you guys down to the beach."

The kids got excited at that. So everyone got up again, and Natasha directed them in the decorations. For a super badass ex-assassin, Tony had to hand it to her that she was a good parent. Nobody who'd known Natasha before she'd gotten married and pregnant would have assumed that she'd have the motherly gene that showed nowadays.

One hour later, the house was draped in all things blue, from balloons to streamers to 'It's a Boy!' posters, everything was blue.

"Great job, everyone!" Natasha exclaimed. "Go change into your swimsuits, and we'll take you to the beach."

The oldest kids raced to their rooms to put their swimsuits on themselves, while Natasha took the four littlest girls to get theirs on. Natasha and Peggy also got their swimsuits on.

They trudged down to the beach. The kids raced around, screaming with delight. Emilee plopped down into the sand and started shovelling sand into a bucket. Peggy took Amy into the water.

The sky darkened suddenly. A flash of lightning instantly got Tony paranoid. "Out of the water, everyone!" he shouted. "Now!"

They raced back up to the house. They tried to get the kids changed as fast as they could. Because they all knew what had happened the_ last_ time they'd seen a storm like this.

"Daddy, what's happening?" Sally, who was hardly ever scared of anything, whimpered to Steve. Steve didn't answer. A second later, a man with shoulder-length golden brown hair wearing a uniform of silver metal with a red cape and carrying a hammer stood before him. On either side of him was a girl with jet-black hair, blue eyes, and wore a gold dress. They both carried sheaths with swords in them.

"Thor," said Steve. "What's going on?"

"I saw him," said Thor. "Loki. He had a girl with him."

Every single one of them, including the four youngest girls, looked at Tony. "Why are you looking at me?" he asked, raising his hands in surrender/defense.

"Be_cause_, Tony, it's obviously... her," said Natasha, suddenly looking uncomfortable. America hugged her leg. Penny stood by Clint. Clint held Jenny.

"'Kay, Thor, would it be possible for us to go to Asgard, I don't know, _right now_?" Tony asked. "I kind of have a daughter to save."

"But, what about Pepper, Bruce, and Betty?" Peggy asked.

"What is wrong with the Man of Green?" asked Thor. Sally giggled.

"Well, his wife's kind of giving birth," Tony exclaimed. "Twin boys. They'll probably be awhile. Let me call them and see how Betty's doing. If she's almost done, we'll get Bruce from the hospital. If she's not, we'll get him anyway."

"Whatever you say, Metal Man," said Thor.

Emilee and John burst out laughing at Thor's nickname for their father. Emilee had known that the Avengers had nicknames for each other (Steve was Capsicle, Tony was Metal Man, Thor was Point Break, Bruce was Man of Green, Natasha was Spider Woman, and Clint was The Hawk), but they were so hilarious that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Let us go collect the Man of Green," Thor said. The two young girls followed closely behind Thor, looking distrustfully at everyone else. Sally laughed again. Peggy gazed fondly at her four-year-old daughter.

They managed to squeeze everyone into the family's old-fashioned station wagon and drove to the hospital. "Father, what is this contraption?" asked one of Thor's daughters.

"It's a car," Tony said. "You can't honestly tell me that you don't know what a car is."

"I do not know, Mr. Stark," said the girl.

"Well, it's, like, a machine," said Tony, "With wheels. You put the key in here-" he jiggled the key, "And turn it, and that starts the car. You use the wheel to steer, and then the wheels below keep it standing up and help it roll along. And then you change the different gears and stuff, depending on where you're driving. And you can listen to music and whatever, too. _Now_ do you know what a car is?"

"I think I quite understand, Mr. Stark," the girl said. "I apologize for not introducing us earlier, I am Idun, this is my sister, Embla."

"Traditional weird Norse names," Tony muttered.

The station wagon pulled up at the hospital. As soon as they arrived at the Labour & Delivery ward, they heard screaming. Sitting outside the room with the screaming woman was Bruce.

"They kicked me out," he complained. "How am I supposed to see my boys if I'm not allowed in the-" he paused mid-complaint, seeing the group of fourteen people walk down the hall. "Hey, Tony, what's up?"

"Bruce, we need you," said Tony. "Thor saw Loki. And get this- _he had Alana_."

"Tony, I'd really love to help, but my wife is giving birth at the moment, so-" Bruce broke off.

"It wasn't a choice," said Tony. "Point Break, Capsicle."

With that, Thor and Steve pulled Bruce from the Labour & Delivery ward and out to the station wagon.


	4. Chapter 4: Asgard

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the previous chapters. FanFiction deleted the first part that I'd originally written, andi it's 11:15 at night, so my brain wasn't ready to rewrite everything that I had written. :( Anyways, please review! Lots of hugs and peanut butter cookies (I baked those last night)**

When they arrived at the beach, Thor put them all in a circle, with Idun and Embla at the front. Steve wondered what was up with that one daughter of Thor's, Embla. Idun, her twin, was certainly very talkative, already annoying Tony when she'd known him for about ten minutes. Embla hadn't said a word. Steve had had this wild expectation that they'd be like the only other set of twins he'd known, Kim and Phil Coulson, who finished each other's sentences like they'd been practicing the lines and could predict exactly what the other would say. Of course, Kim spoke on her own now that her brother was dead.

"Heimdall will bring us to Asgard," Thor announced. "Prepare yourselves."

And then Steve experienced the strangest feeling he'd ever felt. Steve felt like he'd been sucked into the air, being tugged along in space by an unseen force. That, of course, was what was happening. The feeling was almost indescribable. After it was over, he couldn't help but check the kids' reactions.

Idun and Embla had no reaction whatsoever. He supposed that they were used to it. Sally looked only a little bit scared. Emilee had obviously guessed what had happened, and didn't show any kind of emotion. John was freaked. America, Penny, and Jennifer were all shell-shocked. Steve's other daughter, Amy, was crying in his wife's arms.

"Welcome to Asgard," said Thor. "I will take you into the city."

They passed Heimdall, a dark-skinned man, and crossed a great golden bridge. Almost everything was gold in this place.

"Daddy, what _is_ this place?" Sally asked.

"I have no idea," said Steve honestly.


	5. Chapter 5: The Drawing

Once they'd crossed the bridge, they entered a large palace. Steve guessed that all of the important gods lived there. _Gods_. Steve couldn't believe he was in a place where real live gods lived. How insane was that? Never, not once, in all the time he'd known Thor, had he thought that he'd get to visit Asgard.

"Thor, you're back!" called somebody familiar. They'd all met Thor's wife, Jane Foster, more than once. She came up to them and kissed her two daughters. "Hi, everyone!"

They all said hello, except for the four youngest kids. Everyone else had met Jane at least once in their life. "Who do we have here?" Jane asked. Steve open his mouth to speak. "I can remember, Steve. Sally, Emilee, Jonathan, and..."

"We've also got America, Penny, and Jennifer," Steve said. "They're Clint and Natasha's kids. And then Amy is our daughter." Steve felt a rush of fatherly pride as he said that.

"Well, I know it's a little late, but congratulations," said Jane. "And then what's the news with Betty, Bruce? And what about Pepper?"

"Well, Betty would've come, if she hadn't been in labour," Tony explained, "And Pepper is with her. We stole Bruce."

Jane nodded. "Well, you'd better come and change into something more appropriate, more ostentatious. You look ridiculous compared to everyone else," she said.

* * *

"This is uncomfortable," Steve complained later, tugging at the straps of the suit he'd been forced into. "I look like I'm going to fight someone."

"You'll get used to it," Peggy assured him.

Tony, very reluctantly, had gotten into the suit. Bruce had put his foot down, and nobody dared to argue with him. Idun seemed scared of him, for reasons he couldn't fathom.

"That's better," Jane said. She fawned over the kids in their teeny-tiny dresses and suits, and kept saying how _handsome_ Steve and Tony looked in theirs. While Tony and Steve might not have been handsome, the kids certainly were cute, and Natasha and Peggy looked beautiful.

"Where's Point Break?" Tony asked.

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that," Jane said. "He hates it."

"He calls me Metal Man," Tony complained, "And I'm not exactly jumping for joy at that nickname."

Jane rolled her eyes. "He's this way."

* * *

Bruce couldn't figure it out. The twin Asgardian girls, Idun and Embla, were downright terrified of him. Embla, though she hadn't said a word, seemed fascinated with Steve, while Idun did all she could to stay away from Bruce. Why hadn't Embla said anything yet? That was what he _had_ to ask Thor. Or maybe he'd get Steve to do it. Yeah, good revenge. If it was something unusual, Thor could be very sensitive about those kinds of things.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve was assigned the unfortunate task of watching the twins while Tony and the others talked to Thor. Why couldn't Thor's friends have watched them instead? He'd heard of the Warriors Three, as well, and something about someone called Sif, so why did he have to watch the girls? One was extremely annoying, the other didn't say _anything_.

"Mr. Rogers, sir, do you mind if I practice my swordfighting?" asked Idun.

"Oh, sure, that's fi- wait, _what_?" Steve exclaimed.

"I would like to practice my swordfighting, Mr. Rogers, if that is all right with you," said Idun.

"That depends," said Steve.

"It depends on what?" asked Idun.

"On whether you won't hurt anyone or break anything," Steve said.

Idun rolled her eyes. "Mr. Rogers, sir, I apologize for my attitude, but if I have been training since age six in this particular field, do you really think I would create any sort of accident?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," Steve said. "Go ahead. Oh, and by the way?"

"Yes, Mr. Rogers?" asked Idun.

"Call me Steve," Steve requested. "What's wrong with your sister? She isn't saying anything?"

"My sister is mute," Idun explained bluntly.

_Wow_. Who had thought that the God of Thunder would have a mute child? He had to tell Bruce about this.

* * *

When Bruce returned to relieve Steve from babysitting duty, Embla gave him a wave and smiled. Her twin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the other one?" Bruce asked.

"Gone off to wave her sword around," Steve replied. "Literally. She's practicing swordfighting."

"Sounds exactly like something Thor's daughter would do," Bruce commented.

Steve laughed. "I found out what's up with her," he whispered in Bruce's ear.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"She's mute," Steve explained.

"She's _what_?" Bruce exclaimed, his voice still low.

"I said, she's mute," said Steve.

How on Earth was Bruce going to look after a mute teenager?

* * *

Steve left Bruce with Embla and took off. Bruce sat in a chair, feeling and looking awkward. Embla took out a sketchbook and placed it on a nearby desk. She took a pencil and started to sketch something. Bruce got up to see what she was drawing, but she held up a hand and Bruce sat back down.

After what felt like ages, Embla finally motioned for Bruce to stand up, and she showed him the drawing. It was pretty good. Actually, it was great. More than great, in fact. It was scarily accurate. Who on Earth had a drawing ability like that?

Embla ripped the page out of the book and gave it to Bruce. She took the sketchbook and left the room. A soft spot in Bruce's heart melted.


	6. Chapter 6: Avengers Assemble

**Please review, I was up after 12:00 am editing this! I worked really hard with a sleepy brain!**

Steve came back into the room an hour or so later to find Bruce to tell him what Thor's plan was. He found Bruce sitting on a chair, all alone, staring at a piece of paper. Bruce stood up and held the paper to his chest, blank side facing Steve.

"What's that?" Steve asked. Bruce showed him. Steve gasped. "Who did that?"

"That girl," Bruce explained. "Embla."

"_She_ did that?" Steve asked. "Wow."

"All right, guys, let's go!" Tony yelled, running down the hall. "We're going to rescue my _daughter_!"

Steve and Bruce stepped into the hallway and stopped Tony in his tracks. "Look at _this_." Bruce shoved the drawing in Tony's face.

Tony took a good look at the sketch. He actually thought it was really, really good. "Wow, Bruce, you've got an admirer!" he teased. "Okay, now, let's go find that son of a bitch and get my daughter back."

"Wait, Tony, stop," Steve said. "How are you going to fight _anyone_ without a suit?"

"Thor is going to take us back to Earth to get our stuff, see the babies, and drop the kids off with Pepper and Betty," said Tony. "I can get my suit, you can get your uniform, and-"

"Wait, you said Pepper and Betty," Steve said. "What about the other girls?"

"Steve, we all know that Natasha is capable of looking after herself, and didn't you say it yourself that Peggy was able to floor one of the strongest men in the army?" Tony asked. "Didn't you say that she was, once upon a time, a super badass, a British World War II version of Natasha?"

"I suppose I did," Steve muttered. "All right, let's go."

When they returned to Earth, they went immediately to the hospital. In Betty's room, Betty held one tiny baby boy, and Pepper held his twin. When they met their father for the first time, Betty started to cry. And it looked like Bruce would cry, too. They all awkwardly left the room in case Bruce _did_ start crying. That would be awkward. Steve couldn't imagine it. Bruce Banner, the Hulk, crying?

"Okay, kids," Natasha said. She gathered the seven children around her. "We're going to leave you with Aunt Pepper and Aunt Betty, okay? We're going to go back to Asgard and get Alana and come back." It was an emotional goodbye. Steve knew that, because of Loki, they could very well be speaking to their children for the last time. The god of mischief was certainly capable of killing them.

Steve pulled his oldest daughter aside. "Listen, Sally," said Steve. "You're the oldest of the kids, right? You're going to have to help your Aunt Pepper and Aunt Betty with the new babies and look after the others, all right?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Sally. "I promise." She gave Steve a big hug and raced over to Pepper.

"Go kick Loki's ass, okay?" Pepper said to Tony.

"Nine years' worth of it," Tony promised.

Tony gave Pepper one last hug. Steve, Peggy, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Thor left the kids in the hospital. They drove back to the beach. Steve got his Captain America suit and shield combo, Tony put on his Iron Man suit, Natasha heavily armed herself with weapons, Clint filled his quiver to the max with arrows, and Natasha lent Peggy more than a few of her guns and bullets.

Once they were ready, they left, not as Steve and Peggy Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Clint and Natasha Barton, but the Avengers.


End file.
